Meeting the Naruto charactors!
by vVvVxxCeiliaTheFreakxxVvVv
Summary: During a Naruto marathon, a storm hit, making the TV go bad. Ceilia, Kayla, and Tara panic, but then, a big light flash almost blinded them. They finally could open their eyes, and they saw their favorite Naruto charactors! What will happen? OOCness


Author Note- I deleted my other stories, because they needed much work on them, I thought. It sucks, so I'm doing a new story, and maybe I'll get some ideas. This idea was by my friend, and I'm doing my own version to it. So, enjoy

* * *

Ceilia walked into the living room, where her two friends Tara and Kayla sat on the couch. They were having a sleepover, because there was a Naruto marathon that night! 

"HURRY UP!!!" Tara yelled at Ceilia, who was rushing in with 3 bowls of ice cream. "I'M GOING!" She yelled back, laughing. She gave the bowls to her friends and they turned on the TV.

Then the three started screaming.

"NAAARRRUUUTOOOO!!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ceilia's older step sister yelled at them.

"YOU!"

They laughed, and started singing with the theme song.

"I wonder what would happen if there was no Naruto." Kayla said, dipping her spoon in the ice cream.  
"I would die!" Ceilia said. "I would scream!" Tara threw her arms in the air.

Then, the three girls screamed in chorus as the tv went off. There was a thunder storm going on, and Ceilia jumped up, and started hitting the tv.

"WORK YOU DAMN THING!!!" She screamed. Kayla and Tara started shaking the tv, thinking it would work.

Ceilia's step brother came out, and said "Will you stop it!!!"

"Naruto won't work!" Tara replied, pointing to the tv.

Her step brother sighed, and went back to his room, and then the three girls sat on the couch again.

"So this is what would happen if there was no Naruto..." Tara huffed.

Then, there was a flash, almost blinding them.

They held their arms just an inch above their eyes to see what was going on.

Kayla noticed some orange clothing, and she shook her head. "No..."

The flash went away, revealing...

Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino.

The three girls stood up, and stared at them, unbeliving.

"OOOOHH MYY GOD!!!" They screamed, and the charactors were looking around.

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto said. Sakura gripped onto Sasuke, and he pushed her down.

Ceilia started to walk towards them. "...hi.." She had a goofy look on her face.

Tara and Kayla walked next to her, and were smiling.

"OOOOMMMMGGG!" The three shouted.

Ceilia's older step sister came out, and stared at the charactors, then walked away, looking back occasionaly.

Ceilia started shaking each hand, welcoming them, then Kayla dove into Kiba. "KIBAA!!! DON'T LET ME GOO!!!"

(BTW, Kayla is a...fangirl...of Kiba and Shino...)

Kiba looked down at her, while holding her, and has a scared expression on his face.

"Wait...how did you get here?" Tara asked. "Thats what I was wondering." Ino said.

"I'M TAKING KIBA AND SHINO TO MY HOUSE!" Kayla chanted. Shino looked at the girl, with a confused look on his face. "I'm taking Ino and Naruto and Shikamaru!!!" Tara announced.

"I'M KEEPING EVERYONE ELSE EXCEPT SASUKE AND SAKURA!!!" Ceilia screamed!

"Wait...don't we get a say in this?" Shikamaru asked. "Nope!" The three girls smiled. "..."

After multiple hours of talking with the characters they love, they all huddled up on the huge couch. Kayla was between Shino and Kiba, which she had told them that if they didn't let her, she would break their bones. Now, if you knew Kayla, you would know that if she got angry, she got ANGRY. So, they obeyed. Tara was in the middle of Ino and Naruto, and she was talking to Shikamaru & Naruto about how she knows everything about them, and Ceilia was next to Gaara and Neji, and she was trying to get them to talk. Sasuke and Sakura were tied to a tree outside, in the storm.

It was about 1 AM now, and the characters looked very annoyed. Even Naruto, who loves talking about ramen and how he will be Hokage, was annoyed. Then, Ceilia's step mother came out in the living room, to tell the girls to quiet down, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Ceilia...who are these people?" Ceilia looked nervously at Tara and Kayla. "Uh...relatives of Kayla! Yeah, yeah. They needed to stay here because...uh..." She looked to her friends for reinforcments. "Because...uh...there was a fire at my house! Yeah! See," She pointed to Neji. "He was making biscuits, and he accidently set the house on fire." Neji looked at her like she was crazy, while Naruto and Tara chuckled. "O..kay...Well, get to bed." Ceilia's step mother left the room, and Ceilia looked at Kayla.

"Biscuit fire?" She burst out laughing, and Neji had a slight chuckle. Shikamaru was asleep already, so he didn't hear the biscuit story.

Around 2 o' clock, they had fell asleep. They pushed Ino and Shikamaru on the floor, Tara fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder, and he fell asleep, Kayla had her arms around Shino and Kiba, and Ceilia fell asleep in the middle between Neji and Gaara. Gaara kept awake all night, and so did Neji, making sure he didn't kill anyone during the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this is a good chapter!

Neji:...biscuits?  
Me: I got it from a parody on youtube!  
Tara: NARUTO? Why did you make ME talk to NARUTO?  
Naruto: RAMEN 4EVAH!  
Gaara:...  
Sasuke and Sakura: HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!  
Tara: HAHA

Kayla: SHINO AND KIBA!  
Me: Everyone's going nuts!  
Shikamaru: Fine, I'll say it...troublesome though...anyway, review!


End file.
